The Bonds created
by Sonar
Summary: Will have a better title in time. Read inside for story. It's about my OC Camoflauge though the first chapter is a bit Xavier centric.
1. At a loss

At a loss by Sonar

Disclaimer: Seth Thordenchilde (Star Stryker), Mika (Crystalizer) & Brandy (Camoflauge) are my property. Anyone mentioned from X-men Evolution are not my property nor do I sponsor them. My Kasakuraxmaskai account on deviantart has the character profiles so please check there.

Professor Charles Xavier was not usually a man that was left at such a loss but it appeared to be one of those days. He had the X-men save a mutant that once went by some other name to prevent her powers from being known but she now called herself Camoflauge. It had been some time since she was found in the hands of Magneto but alot had happened within just two weeks after bringing her to the mansion.

She had been emotionally, mentally and physically attacked resulting in alot of intense emotions. He had endured some of the experiences she went though and even felt her pain when she got tortured which resulted in her recieving a power when those aliens tried to use her shield powers. Even as he placed a hand to his chin, he was reminded how many times he had came close to losing her considering that he knew that he made some choices that were not always the right one.

Still, it was hard to react when Teklos managed to take them offguard. Even if he saved her life with the help of his X-men, Magneto and his Acolytes, she fell into a coma that lasted a week. She had almost died when there was a weakness in her barriers even if he placed barriers of his own into her mind. His mind had recalled the events too well and during the time that she was recovering from the physical bruises caused by the mental torture she endured before she got captured the second time, he could tell that she was struggling to open up.

Once she did recover, she was able to talk a bit but the ordeal has proven a bit too much considering her nightmares were more terrifying than the ones she had during her ordeal considering it was hard to know if Teklos was really dead after Wolverine killed his body. Xavier worked hard to get her trust but Teklos took over Gambit's body and gave her such emotional abuse that she locked herself in the bedroom for a good three days before talking.

Despite this, he was able to talk to her and help her through the events of losing her friend Mika who was cut in half by a airplane wing that broke off. Even the funeral felt hard and she needed help to deal with Seth. Things got more interesting from there when she suffered an emotional breakdown while trying to control the feelings she had felt inside. She had felt like no one even cared for her and that she would be left behind. Still, it was more than that as he had soon found out.

When he had read her mind, he had found out that Teklos told her of the situations where it felt like help arrived at the last minute, how none of the friends she seemed to have never even checked on her, how her situation was dealt with and so much more. It even left him at a loss at that point. He knew that Teklos had been well prepared for this situation and it did hurt him in a sense because it felt like he had abused her trust considering he never told her what happened when they were trying to rescue her and some details were left out during this whole ordeal.

He was taken out of his thoughts as there was a knock at the study door. It had been getting late and he was wondering who could be up.

"Come in", he spoke softly, waiting to see who was on the other side of the door.

The door seemed to almost make a creak sound as it was opened up to reveal Brandy. She must of been having a hard time remaining at ease. She looked hesitant to talk while moving her hair out of the way. Xavier realized that he had lost track of the time even though he did not even expect anyone to be up. He knew that there was still a long way to go in her recovery and her powers had not returned yet which was a concern for her. Still, he had a feeling that she just wanted to talk.

He asked," Couldn't sleep?"

She had nodded in response after closing the door behind her. How could she think of sleep at a time like this really? She had lost alot of sleep when this whole thing started and was only able to get a bit of rest during the ordeal after being rescued until the nightmares came back.

She replied," I know it is a bit late but it is hard to think of sleep right now."

She was a neutral type of person that doesn't want to be a burden to anyone yet she wants to have a father figure in her life. Her powers had activated when she was 3 year olds when she saw her parents killed in front of her but parts of her memory felt like it was missing.

He softly spoke," So much has happened in such a short amount of time."

Walking further into the room, she took a chair and just sat down. Sighing softly, she looked up at his face.

She told him," I never realized that I had those kind of thoughts in my head. I just feel terrible for not being able to handle it."

Could he blame her really? She was emotionally suffering and it had hit him hard as well when he realized that Teklos had been planting thoughts in order to keep her away from everyone. Still, he did not want her to think that what he said was true even if it was in a sense. He touched a button on his wheelchair and came from behind his desk.

He replied," Emotions can be a challenge at times and I could not blame you for how you have been feeling. I never realized that he had hurt you verbally but he won't hurt you anymore."

He knew that she was in pain and all he wanted to do was to get her to trust someone. He worked so hard on gaining her trust and it was not an easy task. He didn't know why she did not seem to trust but it was never easy to open up to someone you only known for a short period of time. Still, the two did seem to get along despite the problems that they had faced together.

He watched her face, knowing that it did seem to show some reaction to what he had said. In the short time he got to know her, he knew there was more to this girl than meets the eye. He could tell that she was aware of what he was saying. Then again, he had noticed how mature she appeared to be despite her age.

She said," I did not even know what to think. I was so scared, considering that I been through so many mental attacks and being near death. I wasn't even sure if I could even open up about what he said. It was just too much professor."

He had understood her while his wheelchair was right in her view considering that he was in front of her.

She continued," I was honestly worried that it would hurt you if you had found out and I wasn't sure if..."

He cuts her off by raising a hand. It did affect him but still, he would never treat anyone any differently. He knew that she feared that the others would reject her after what he had been put through. When he looked at her, she had looked like a frightened child at times that had lost too much and felt that she would have nothing to gain. In time, he knew that any burden she held would be removed.

He takes a deep breath and touches one of her hands in an effort to provide some comfort.

He said," Now, Now. There is no reason for thinking like that. Some situations could not be handled and despite what has happened, we must move foward and learn from the experience. I had my moments when I had feared that the worse would happen but it made me more determined to help you. It has taken alot out of us but there is no more looking back because you will become stronger once you deal with this. I help anyone that is in need and help them heal."

Even when he had a few nightmares, he still had to focus on the here and now. He had understood her situation more than anyone else. He had reached out to her and was not intent on letting her lose herself in those thoughts that had hurt her mentally and emotionally. Considering that she was the one that left her future in his hands, he was not about to let her down.

He applied some pressure to her hand, knowing that she had almost lost some hope while this was going on. Still, he had not really opened up about what he had felt because it was probably the same feelings that she had felt. She did seem to relax just a bit but not completely.

He continued," It is a long way to go and even if I was taken offguard by what was inside your mind, I could not blame you for not being certain. Still, you need to allow yourself to open up. I will be here to help you with anything you need but I had told you that before."

She had nodded as it had almost felt like a lecture. Still, he had not really raised his voice at her unless it was trying to save her from the mental attacks. She had listened to his every word, knowing that he had meant every word he had said.

She softly said," Like you said, it might take time."

He saw her look down towards his hand.

He responded," It will take time and there is nothing to fear anymore. I know that it has not been easy but we will take it one step at a time. I know that there is alot to deal with but I won't rush you through this. I know that we been through alot but it doesn't stop one from learning. The end result may seem uncertain but I know that in the end, you will over come this obstacle."

She saw a smile on his face when she looked up after he removed his hand. She wished she could let herself share what she even felt. There was some moments when she could. He knew it was getting late but he had to make sure that she was all right first. He had felt protective of her because he had not revealed the whole story to the X-men and they only knew parts of it.

He asked," Is there anything else on your mind?"

He knew that she had been concerned about him even without reading her mind because she had once asked him how he was handling this situation. She had often wished that she was able to be a bit casual in conservations at times.

She answered," I am not sure what is really on my mind but I'm hoping that I get through this night."

He replied," The nightmares will fade in time but you need to focus on rest. We do got much to discuss but hopefully I can learn some more about you. In time, you will be able to interact with others more without the fear that they will hurt you."

He knew what she was thinking in a sense without having to read her mind. She had alot to deal with and it would take time. A yawn had escaped her as he knew that she was starting to get tired.

He suggested," How about we continue this tomorrow?"

She asked," Are you sure?"

He knew that she did not want to intrude if he had other things to deal with. He knew that she had been considerate despite the chaos going on.

He nodded," Don't worry. I will have a few things to do tomorrow but I do have time for you. I know you still feel tense but you did make the right choice in letting me see inside your mind once more. I don't want you to hold anything inside anymore. I know that the things that had been said do not represent you or anyone else."

It had made her feel better. She seemed a bit calmer now as she moved her hand to move her hair aside.

He added," I know that you will become a better person because of this. You are such a interesting and kind person and it's pleasant to have you around."

He could not resist a smile as he saw her blushing. He had caused her to blush more than once but it was to help her feel better. Still, it had been said truthfully. Chuckling softly, he motioned her to get up.

He spoke softly," It is getting late so I suggest you get off to bed and get some rest. If you have any nightmares, I will be sure to wake you up."

Her face returned to normal as she got up. However, she paused for a moment.

She said," Professor, I'm sorry for not being able to express myself more and for not sharing this stuff with you earlier."

He replied," It's all right."

She had a thing for apologizing but he could not blame her. He would of probably done the same unless it brought him to the breaking point. He went with her to the door and opened it.

He said," Goodnight and sweet dreams Brandy. I will stop by in the morning but when we get a chance to talk, I will contact you all right?"

She replied," All right."

She walked out of the room and he had soon followed. However, he noticed that she had stopped and something was her mind. He raised an eyebrow but what he witnessed next was a bit unexpected. She had turned around and had suddenly hugged him. He had nearly jumped as her upper body was bent a bit. He smirked and touched her arm. However, he was then taken offguard with a simple kiss to the cheek.

She said," Goodnight Professor."

She moved away before he had the chance to react and headed towards the staircase to get to the room that she was sleeping in. He blinked his eyelids twice and realized what just happened. A smile escaped him as he touched his cheek.

He thought," Well that was interesting."

He places his hand on the arm of the wheelchair and makes sure that the door to the study is closed before he leaves to go to bed for the night. A long road was ahead but all that mattered was that he knew that she was slowly recovering.

-End- 


	2. Camoflauge's bio

Codename: Camoflauge Name: Brandy (will change later)  
Gender: Female Age: Between 15-19 Height: 5'6 Weight:119lbs Crush: Pietro Maximoff Hair Color: Brown but the hair appears to have some red looking highlights in it.  
Hair length: Past the end of her back Power: Her powers allow her to shield herself from psyhics and she can create a shield around her and others. Her shields could be used to hold someone against the wall by shielding the whole body or by changing sizes of the shield and only doing their hands and legs. She creates shields that can go in any size and now has the ability to use her shields as swords on her arms and to use the shields as the sword to direct at attackers.

Personality: She is a kind person that seems neutral yet acts a bit sheltered at times. She doesn't remember everything about her life but doesn't feel like she hits in. She has a neutral behavior and is able to see both sides of a situation. She is quite mature and sometimes sounds distant in her voice. She is also able to see the good and bad in each situation and had to be assured by the professor each time when a situation happens. She's calm and doesn't really get mad. She is a peaceful type that doesn't really give off bad vibes. She can understand emotions very well and could sometimes piece together what someone might say.

Bio: Not much is known about her and it's uncertain of where she is from but growing up, she had an okay life despite her powers activating when she was 3 years old but it did seem to work to her advantage. Her powers had activated because her parents were killed in front of her but the memory of the mysterious attacker is in her mind.

While in her teen years, she barely escaped from an alien attack and was found by Pietro who brought her forward to Magneto. She had suffered injuries since she was stabbed by branches by one of the aliens. She was a bit scared so her shield powers did seem to react to that but eventually, Magneto got her to settle down despite her breaking down in his arms. She did not remember who attacked her.

Of course, she was there for a while and spent time in Genosha where she was kept under the watchful eye of Pietro who had later developed some feelings for her despite her trying to remember what happened. The aliens that attacked her set up a mind block. Of course, Pietro and her started to get to know each other a bit more, unaware that she did not know about Magneto that well.

Later on, Gambit and her met because he was also keeping an eye on things. He had approached her in the rain one day and placed a jacket on her. All that ended up happening was him kissing her. Of course, when Pietro found out that Gambit was getting friendly with her, it did not seem to get pretty though she and Gambit became friends. She also became friends with Colusses and Pyro as well.

It might of been said that Pietro and her got into a fight over something since she felt like she was suppose to know something or it may of been something he said. Anyways, the X-men had learned about her and took her away from Genosha.

It only got more interesting from there as she had soon met the professor and she was given a room and introduced to several other students. Well it seemed to be all right until she had thought that she might of seen someone and got out of the mansion. She was soon discovered missing after Gambit had found her. Wolverine had went after them only for Gambit to manage to get away with her after Quick Silver appeared to help.

When they got back to Genosha, a mysterious giant alien creature attacked and the X-men were called. Storm, Beast, the professor and Wolverine went and when they arrived, they managed to freeze the creature and break it. She was taken back but Gambit had came though it's uncertain as to why Pietro did not go. Wolverine kept his eye on Gambit since Gambit did seem to be sneaky several times during the stay.

As it went on, she experienced mental attacks and had to be saved by the professor but the mental attacks were so intense her powers would activate and send her powers back. It was soon learned that Pietro and Colusses were captured after a dangerous encounter with the weapons in the danger room and a nightmare that the people she was closet to would be taken. Since Gambit was with her, he was not taken.

Magneto and his men had to be taken from Genosha where they formed a temporary alliance. It only got deadlier from there when things kept happening including her mental block being removed. Later on, a search was made for the ship but when she arrived with Gambit and Logan on the location she remembered, Colusses was used as bait to try and trap her but they escaped only for her to recieve some injuries from being stabbed with branches.

The mental attacks continued and it got so bad that she nearly ended up choking after sending magneto and gambit into the wall (in Gambit's case, through a door) and getting outside. The professor managed to get outside and get into her head before she collasped into his lap. Wolverine came and almost had to perform CPR on her. That panic attack was caused by her helpless feelings of seeing mental images of Pietro being tortured.

Soon enough, Cyclops, Beast, Storm, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Pyro and Sabertooth found out the truth and Logan was left in control after Kitty & Nightcrawler were used to try and get me away. Nightcrawler was used to drive Logan away and of course, Cyclops saw the whole thing when the professor got her to settle down the day before she had that panic attack.

Of course, the ship was found but during the process, she was taken by the aliens who had powers to manipulate people like puppets and turn simple objects into weapons and make them move any way they wanted to. They had soon managed to take control of her connecting her to some device that caused her great pain but before she was taken over, she tried to mentally contact the professor. She was nearly stripped naked but of course, they just took control of her mind. Eventually, the mutants had followed the ship.

They did not make it in time to keep her from getting tortured but they managed to get there in able to save her and Pietro. The device was destroyed and luckily Pietro and her were able to be saved though the professor had to save her mind when she almost lost control of her powers due to the mental ordeal.

As it went on, Teklos managed to deliver a few mental attacks to the point where she suffered emotionally. She found it hard to talk about it since everyone was protecting her to even notice. Still, the professor had tried to reach through to her despite her lack of sleep and nightmares.

As it went on, a mental attack knocked her out and the professor was worried that he might cause more damage to her mind. However, he came to her aid when Teklos came to take her away from the X-men. A mind battle ensued and Xavier got electricuted which made him pass out in the real world.

The X-men later brought the fight to Teklos where they soon found out that she was used as a weapon. However her condition was not looking well and she was forced to face the man that was trying to save her, professor Xavier. Xavier felt hesitant and could barely deliver orders. When he saw her approaching, he finally managed to get his act together and managed to free her from Teklos control while Wolverine kept Teklos busy. However, something almost did not seem right about the battle but Xavier managed to free her.

However, despite being saved, she fell into a coma and her vitals were getting weaker. Beast did all he could but in order to save her, her mind had to be repaired. Xavier had got to work on saving her mind but soon learned that she was robbed of her chance for a normal life and even a childhood because she had to work on controlling her powers.

He also learned that she had a close friend that died saving her when someone else seemed intent on killing her. Seth had also found her on that day and had been with her ever since. The professor resolved to help her. At one point, Xavier had a nightmare or two since the rescue operation and after fixing the mental barriers, she almost lost her life if Xavier had not used all his efforts to save her.

After waking up from her coma, she had some physical bruising from being tortured from when Teklos took control of her after the professor had been knocked out before the X-men saved her. During that time, and Xavier had kept a close eye on her and there was strange moments including when she was attacked by a bird. Xavier learned a bit more about her but it seemed some of the things she had did not make any real connections. As it went on, Magneto and his Acolytes stayed a bit longer and Gambit was acting strange which made Logan keep an eye on him. For Camoflauge's protection, she was kept at the mansion but in order to make sure she did not feel confined, they took her outside during her recovery.

On one day, Teklos had revealed himself while in Gambit's body and emotionally attacked Brandy which left her in a state of shock and she would not let anyone into the room for a few days. Finally, Xavier was able to reach through to her despite feeling a bit guilty and helped her through it even if he was not even aware of what was even said.

Next came the funeral of her friend and Xavier got to see some of the mutants that had came along her way. She had not revealed that her friend Falco had died before she met Seth who had recruited other mutants on the way. Of course things got more interesting from there because Seth had came to the mansion a few days later and talked to the professor which brought on the decision of if she should stay or go.

It only got worse from there when her powers came back without warning nearly causing some damage if she had not gotten outside. She was surrounded by her shield and even the X-men plus the new recruits were useless to even lower the shield. Xavier had to struggle to reach through but in the end, he managed to talk her into creating an opening which was enough for him to deactivate her powers even though he realized that it had become a dangerous situation considering that he had feared the worse when he thought that she was not living. However, it did appear that she was just a bit weakened by the sudden situation.

When Seth came to get her decision, it was she that decided to stay instead of the professor but he knew that it was a big choice for her to and the orders did not stay though her friend from the past that did survive named Tree decided to stay. Seth and the others considered it an option to join before they had decided to stay with the professor so she could learn to better control her powers. She had learned that her powers were altered a bit so she could use the power as sharp weapons as well. She was trained separately to help her deal with her new powers and help her control them before she was placed with the rest of the team. She also had to be trained separately because she was still dealing with her recovery as well and there was some hesitance in using her powers. Still, Xavier had debated her future and has yet to decide whether she should stay at the mansion or be like the rest of the X-men and risk her powers being exposed.

As for the future, it's uncertain of what will happen to her but due to her powers, she has to be watched because she could be in danger at anytime. 


	3. Struggle

Struggle by Sonar

Camoflauge knew that she was struggling and no one needed to tell her that. She did not want to come off as a needy person even though it would not hurt to have a bit of attention. It was hard to know what to even believe as she had lost some hope.

To her, the whole ordeal was hard to handle and to add insult to injury, it felt like no one was really truly there. She kept telling herself that she did not feel lonely but a part of her did. It was hard to deal with the guilt she had felt for feeling helpless and to watch the X-men, Magneto and his acolytes being hit by mental attacks or tree branches. There was even metal tentacles that even Magneto had problems stopping.

Still, where was help really? They may of saved her more than once but Xavier was the only one that had known more about the situation. There was some things that he had known that he had not told her. He had been the only one that had seen what was in her mind and seen what her power could do.

She recalled a moment when Xavier apparently used his powers to block out everything even if it was for a day. Still, that was the day that she used her powers when a bizzare storm shattered some windows. She also had been recovering from something that happened and of course when she went outside, the rain was so hard that it almost bruised her body even further.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she sat on the bed, thinking about all that happened. She felt nowhere near ready to talk to the professor about her memories of her past and the ordeal. Still, it was a one day at a time thing. She had always felt the need to apologize even if it was not always , she came off as shy at times and mostly serious.

She still remembered the fever she caught after waking up after her coma. There has been close calls when she just could not breath. At the moment, she was tempted to break a lamp even if she was not the violent type. Still, it did not help that Gambit provoked her once when they rescued her. Her new powers had pinned him to the wall before she even had a chance to react.

She told herself," I'm sure he will help me."

She had come to like the professor as a friend but it was hard to give out her trust fully. She shifted position once more and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. Just as she was about to get up, she felt pain in her head.

"Augh!", she exclaimed.

She was about to try and mentally contact the professor when her body found it hard to really get far. She was up on her feet but soon collasped to her knees. Closing her eyes, she tried to shut out the memories and the pain.

She pleaded," Please, make it stop."

Uncertain if the professor had sensed it, she tried to hold it off for as long as she could as minutes passed. Tears were threatening to go down her face as her hands were to the sides of her head.

She whispered," No. Please stop it. Please."

She nearly trailed off and was nearly shaking. There was a moment where she thought she would end up in a position where it looked like she was losing it. Still, it was ongoing and the pain would not go away.

A few minutes had passed and the door was opened rather quickly. Trying to breathe slowly, she could not even see who came in as her hands moved a bit. Before she knew it, two hands touched her own, moving her hands down a bit before placing their hands on her head. She nearly turned her head if the person had not adjusted their grip.

A voice softly spoke," I'm here now Brandy."

She tried to focus unaware that it was the professor that just appeared. He could feel her struggling even before he used her powers since her head was trying to move a bit. Noises were escaping her lips though it was not loud. Quickly, he had acted by focusing his powers and helping her to control the thoughts that felt painful.

He could sense her feelings of being tortured as he saw what she was seeing right now. He knew that he had endured what he had seen in her mind before and even as he helped her to calm down, he saw the memories that she was seeing.

As a short amount of time passed, she seemed to snap out of the memory and came back to reality. She was breathing more normally and he came back to reality. However, he felt one of his hands being touched which nearly caused his upper body to react.

He called,"Brandy?"

She did not reply since she was recovering from what just happened. He saw her hands going down but her body was just a bit shaky.

He asked," Are you all right?"

She was tempted to nod but shook her head. Words were not coming from her mouth at the moment as he took some action by using words.

He suggested," How about you sit on the bed and then we can talk about it?"

She almost seemed hesitant as her thoughts cleared up just a bit. He saw her nod and offered help as he touched her arms. No words had to be said as she moved her legs first into a more suitable position and slowly got up. As she got up, his hands let go only to touch her sides as she fell forward.

She let out a light gasp from her lips as the professor looked up at her. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes nearly went wide open. Despite that near scare, she had moved her hands and touched the arms of the wheelchair.

She told him," Thanks professor."

He replied," Your welcome."

He could of told her to be careful but decided not to as he gave her a few seconds to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she got herself away from the professor who released her sides and sat down on the bed. He moved his wheelchair in bit closer while she looked at him.

He asked," Another flashback?"

She replied," It is kind of hard to explain it but it might of been one."

He placed a hand to his chin. He knew that getting her to talk about the matter would help her. He knew that it was never easy to deal with something that was painful to think about. He knew that the ordeal bothered her alot.

He said," I see. You seem uncertain if it was one or not."

She nodded," Yes. It reminded me of the mental attacks Teklos did on me. It felt like he was there and..."

He cuts her off and raises a hand.

He cuts in," He won't hurt you anymore, Brandy."

He couldn't even bare to tell her the truth of how she came close to killing him while under mind control. He had been close to telling her just what happened on that day she was rescued. He might tell her in time but for the moment, it was about dealing with the other experiences she had dealt with.

He continued," I know that he had hurt you but I will make sure that every measure is taken so that even if he attacks, he will learn a lesson of what happens when he harms someone."

He moved his hand and touched her arm, seeing the expression that appeared to be hiding behind her eyes. He assumed that she did not feel confident that anything could prevent another attack. Still, he knew that if he could work on earning her trust, he could at least make sure that she would feel that she could come to him to talk to if Teklos dared hurt her again.

She said," I do feel scared that something might happen soon."

Expressing her emotions was a struggle as well but it became clear that she was trying. Removing his arm, he gave a calm expression.

He replied," Even if something does happen, there will be help here for you when you need it. I know that it takes time to over come many obstacles and even if there was some close calls, you are doing well. It does take time to open up and even if it has been a struggle, I know you will make it through to the end even if he tries something to hurt you. If he ever does show up, I will not let him near you."

He had felt protective of her and despite not knowing everything, he had felt the need to make sure that she did not fall into the wrong hands. What he had found interesting is that Magneto did not even try to get her on his side. He placed his hands together on his lap, seeing a bit of concern on her face.

She said," I am sure that you wouldn't."

She doesn't seem to really question his actions but the choices he made should of brought up some questions. She had no idea how he nearly got mad when Storm questioned his actions to join on the rescue mission. Still, he had taken this ordeal very seriously when he had seen what damage it had caused.

In an assuring voice, he said," Teklos may of harmed you before but this time, we do intend to be ready for him. I know you got concerns but in time, they will be put to rest. I do promise you that I will get you through this no matter what he throws at the both of us. This will be over very soon and once it is, we will work together. You are not alone in this and even if your appearance has brought danger, I want to help you as much as possible."

She could tell that he really meant it as her body seemed to relax. She did not really second guess her self but had just a bit of doubts. She had not known him long and she found herself wanting to know the professor further. Because of him, she did not feel as alone as she might of felt before. Her feelings were a bit more complex as she did not understand them herself. Dealing with her own emotions felt a bit hard considering that she mostly puts them aside and doesn't really question much unless necessary.

At the moment, he just wanted to put some of her doubts to rest as a moment of silence followed after he said those words. Even he had doubts as well and had become close to holding his breath because he was not sure of how she would react. She was breathing softly, knowing that he wanted a sign that she had understood his words.

He didn't want her to feel sorry for getting everyone she met involved but even before she came, there was a mental block on her mind, preventing her from finding out who just attacked her. If he hadn't opened her mind up, she would of never found out that someone was after her powers. He tilts his head and observes her as she finally speaks.

She said," So much has happened and even if I am not certain of what might happen next, I do trust you with my life. I know that you will get me through this but I hope that you just don't get hurt as well."

Her concern was quite touching even for him as he let out a smile. He knew that there would be some bad days but at least she was keeping faith in him. He knew that he had seen alot happen in his life time so it would not be shocking if she had days where she did not feel like talking. Still, he was not going to let her hold anything inside unless he felt that it would bother her.

He replied," I'm sure that we will get through this together. Besides, it will make you stronger."

She smiled back, knowing that in time, she would have to talk about all the verbal, emotional and mental abuse she had been put through. She knew there was no way that the professor would let her suffer despite some mistakes that were made early on. He was relieved that she could still at least show a smile. Still, it was because of him that she had those moments where she could let her guard down.

He said softly," I am just relieved that I was able to help you today but maybe we should talk about what happened in your mind."

She did not appear to be uncomfortable as she nodded. He was the only person she could talk to about the trauma and the memories she seen.

She replied," I was just thinking that I needed someone to talk to. Still, the memory did feel scary even if it has past me."

He questioned," So it was about what Teklos did to you?"

She answered," Yes."

He was rather interested as he motioned her to continue. From there, the memory was talked about and it was about the time that he entered her mind to protect her from Teklos after her mental barriers had shattered resulting in her being knocked out in the real world. He knew that he could never forget that considering that he had hesitated yet he had came in time to protect her. At least it was not the one where he was forced to watch her being cut open when he picked the image up in his mind.

He could of asked her what she was feeling but if he could come up with words to describe her, there was plenty. The one thing that came to mind was that he had his hands full and even if he had to deal with other things, he had cared about her more than he had let on.

From there, the two of them talked for a while until the environment got a bit less tense. It did not seem to matter to him if he had work to do or that he had to make sure things were going all right. All he did know is that despite her struggles, they were both calm around each other and that if he gets her to open up, he would see more than just the mutant that got tormented by an alien. He knew there was more to her and seeing a smile on her face would be worth it once the ordeal passed.

-End- 


	4. Avoid Part 1

Chapter 4: Avoid Part 1

It had been mostly unexpected that it would just suddenly happen. Professor Xavier could not believe what happened even as the outcold Gambit was taken away and Camoflauge was retreating into her mind after what had happened. From what he seen, Gambit had her pinned to the wall and she was looking very frightened when he came with some help. Of course it was a good thing that it was Hank and Wolverine who had been aware of her situation since the chain of events started otherwise anyone else would not really understand the story.

Wolverine did not waste any time in attacking Gambit, spearing him to release Camoflauge who was pinned against the wall. She was so scared that she had fallen down on her behind instead of on her knees. Wolverine was dealing with Gambit while the professor clearly saw Brandy shaking like a leaf. It looked like she was saying something but it was hard to hear. He almost called to her but the sudden noise has caused her to feel more panicked while she managed to move away from the spot where she was once pinned to the wall.

She was trying not to freak out but the overwhelming emotion was just there. It was hard to tell if she was aware that there was help for her. Wolverine had managed to knock Gambit out easily considering that he sent Gambit into the dresser. Brandy managed to move and over to where the professor was but she got down to her knees and just buried herself on his legs. He could feel the fear coming from her even without using his abilities.

Her hands nearly gripped onto his pants as he went to move his hand to check on her. She was trembling and tears were falling down her face and even before he had the chance to touch her hair, he had sensed something that seemed a bit overwhelming even for him. A silent gasp escaped him as he sensed that she was under a great amount of stress and was feeling confused by what just happened.

He could hear her faintly whispering to please make Gamibt stop hurting her and several other things. He did not know what was said but it was clearly causing her to be really shaken up. His hands had moved and touched the upper back on her shoulder blades while she was refusing to look up. Wolverine, Beast and the professor looked to Gambit as Wolverine went to grab him.

Beast asked," What should we do with him?"

Xavier looked from Brandy to Hank before coming up with an answer.

Professor Xavier ordered," Until we find out what happened, I suggest that we have him restrained so I can find some answers."

Wolverine replied," I'll take care of that Chuck."

Wolverine had a hold of Gambit's outcold body and had taken off with the body on his shoulder while the professor moved his hand along Brandy's hair. He could feel her trembling but in her mind, it was a different story. It was so confusing that it was hard to really make head or tails about what had happened and what she was actually feeling. Even as there was tension in the room, there was something to take care of.

The professor spoke," Help me get her on the bed Hank."

Hank blinked his eyelids, came over and managed to get a hold of Brandy's upper body. With some help from the professor moving his wheelchair, the two of them got her onto the bed. Her face had tears and her eyes made it seem like she was not even aware of the real world. Hank and the professor looked at her.

Hank observed," It seems that she's in a state of shock right now."

The professor nearly shook his head. She had almost moved herself away from him.

The professor told Hank," I can sense it as well but whatever was said seemed to have triggered something."

He moved his hand to touch the side of her head.

He added," I will have to find out some answers but for now, it would be best if she was left to rest. However, I will see what I can do because this was the last thing that needed to happen after all that she has been through."

Hank was aware that this situation did affect the professor but from watching what had happened so far, he could see that it ran much deeper than expected. The events had happened so fast that it had been given no real time to sink in. Still, he knew that the professor would do whatever it takes to protect this girl from having her life taken away considering that she had some bad experiences within two weeks.

To the professor, he knew that things might of gone too far and it did affect him more than he had shown around her. He knew that he was just reaching through only to have Gambit almost physically attacking her. He did not understand why he would do such a thing but there was something going on that the professor wanted answers to. He knew that Gambit's behavior had been strange once when he picked a fight and then did not even remember a thing about it.

Even as Xavier looked at her, he had recalled how he had used his powers but it was noted that she never said anything about it as if she did not have a problem with him being in her mind. He knew that he had been in there considering that she had suffered mental attacks in her sleep and during the day. Even with those mental attacks, she also had to deal with the loss of a team mate who was killed by the wing of an airplane that broke off while she was trying to stop it with her powers. Xavier knew that she had to deal with so much and at this point, the attack on her by Gambit was the last thing she had needed to happen.

The professor was not sure of what to even do even if he felt certain that she did not need to suffer like this. Still, he should of been able to sense it much sooner. He did not know what would happen but it did not matter. He knew that it would be hard to settle her down when she was in shock and in a great deal of pain. He knew that even with his powers,he could not take away the memories of those attacks. He knew that he had no right to do that to her and it would only help her get stronger if she could get past it.

Even if there was some poor choices made during this whole ordeal, it did appear that they were still able to save her despite some of the consequences. Still, things have been changing in an instant that caused things to be uncertain. Even now, the professor felt uncertain of how she might react and considering that Gambit's attack on her was unexpected, it was quite the blow. There was silence that made it feel like there was tension in the air.

Hank called, "Professor?"

Professor Xavier snapped out of his thoughts as Hank stood there with his arms at his sides. Hank was not certain if the professor had used his powers but there had not been a word from Brandy despite the fact that her eyes clearly looked like she was in shock still. Hank almost raised an eyebrow as the professor glanced over at him.

Hank asked," What should we do?"

The professor replied," I can only do so much to help her. I can get her out of her shock but what happens from there is up to her. Right now, she needs some time to get over what just happened and if she is willing, she might talk about what happened. Still, I do not know how she might react after all of this."

Hank spoke," You are right. It is hard to know but you have been there for her. I am sure that whatever happens, she will remember that."

The professor did feel somewhat assured by that but knew that it was really hard to know while he used his powers to gentley nudge her mind into getting out of the shock. Within the next minute or so, he saw her eyelids closing so with a bit of help from Hank, the two moved her body and sleep had soon claimed her. Hank moved away while Xavier pulled up the covers. No more words were really said as Hank seemed to move to be behind Xavier's wheelchair. Xavier had made a mental note to possibly move her to another room if necessary but there was not too much damage done to the room.

Hank touched the back of the wheelchair as Xavier nearly sighed.

Xavier told Hank," There's nothing more that we can do for her until she wakes up so let's leave her to rest because I know that she will need it."

Hank nods without saying a word and takes the professor out of the room. For now, they had no idea of what would happen and the professor had no choice but to wait and see what would happen even if the results might not be pleasant. It was now a waiting game and at this point, anything could happen. 


	5. Avoid Part 2

Avoid Chapter 2: So much

Xavier's POV

After what I just witnessed, it did indeed feel stressful to learn that the one that I had been helping had been attacked. Even if it was not completely physical, she did seem to be attacked mentally and emotionally. Even if Hank asked I was all right, I told him that I would be fine even though there was much more inside. Never had I felt this affected by a single person's need for help. I care about helping other mutants in need but to see her near death several times and to have her powers used as a weapon did feel rather devestating.

I know that I had to deal with the consequences of not being able to save her that night when she was mentally attacked while she was outcold. I could still remember how the battle in her mind turned so deadly that even I could not save her as we were both knocked out in her mind before he took control and made her leave the institute. At that point, I could only sigh while going into the study to clear my mind after departing from Hank.

After closing the door, I nearly shook my head, disappointed that things were going the way they were. I won't know how she is even feeling until she talks to me. Right now, she was resting but it is the one thing that she does need. Ever since this started, she had barely no sleep and had to deal with nightmares 2 months before the X-men found her at Magneto's base. I still could recall meeting her once she was brought to the institute. Despite being a bit scared, she was able to talk a bit but at first, I did not know what kind of powers she had. Still it did not really take long for things to happen where The X-men had to once more find her when Magneto's Acolytes staged a rescue after she disappeared after claiming to see some illusion. It did not help that some alien-like monster attacked Magneto's base in an attempt to kidnap her.

So much had happened in two weeks and as I go to behind the desk to look outside the window, it was not easy to remind myself to keep it together. I had seen alot of things happen in the many years that I existed but never a case like this. I did not really know much about her yet but her powers were rather strong. At first, it could be said that it is a shield to protect her from mental attacks but it also works as a weapon and it can be used to attack others. So far, I had found out how her powers activated when I saved her in her mind during the first week that she had been around. It turns out that at a young age, her parents were killed by another person whom she cannot really remember. Still, her powers came out full force apparently and even she said that parts of her past was unknown.

I hope that I can help her with that but learning that she fell of a cliff after being shot by one of those mutant hating robots into a waterfall was something that I could remember. When I had saved her life in her mind, I saw the image of a cliff and I managed to grab onto her in time to keep her from falling. That would be traumatic to anyone and of course, I had learned that she was not alone on that day that she was discovered by those aliens. What had happened was that her team leader Seth and several others were fighting when she got shot, fell off a cliff and she managed to use her powers to float on the water.

She had some injuries and when she got separated, the aliens found her and injured her even further as one of the aliens had the powers to turn simple objects into weapons. That alien was Teklos who had strong mental abilities that was something that she could not fight. From there, she had met Pietro as it rained and she was taken to Magneto's base where she was left in a room to heal from the injuries but when she met Magneto, she did not know who he was. She had told me how she panicked and used her powers. However, she had broke down and cried into Magneto's arms and despite being injured, she had shown that her powers could be dangerous if left in the wrong hands.

No one had been bothering me right now which was a relief. I was in thought as to how I would deal with this situation even though since this started, events never had a chance to really sink in and something would always happen that took us offguard. At first, I was one of the few that became aware of her situation but Wolverine, Gambit and Hank were soon involved in this as were Magneto. Not many others knew about her situation that well. From the danger room attacking her and Wolverine to her being close to being taken over at the institute, it has been shown that anything would happen. There has been a point during this that she almost left when emotions took over. However, I was able to mentally talk to her while Magneto was right there to cut her off.

Placing a hand to my forehead, I had mentally asked myself what I should do. I know that some of the choices made were not the best but sometimes she knew that I was trying my best. Her personality was something different to me because she seems to be calm yet when she knows that she cannot win the battle like when she along with the other X-men plus Magneto and his acolytes were attacked, she allowed herself to get captured so we could track her and Pietro down since he got kidnapped. He knew that was the turning point because she got tortured by the machine and Teklos took over her mind long enough to use her powers in some device. She had nearly died that night as well but was still living now.

She had recieved both physical, mental and emotional injuries from this whole ordeal and of course it did take her some time to open up. However what was not expected was the loss of her powers. I had a feeling that it was mostly temporary though due to the fact that she was already damaged mentally before we saved her from Teklos. I could still recall that very moment where she was about to use her powers on me while under mind control yet I was able to act and freeze her in place. It was almost hard at first because the powers she had were overwhelming even for the more experienced mutants. I did not even risk letting any of the younger students get involved with this because they would not be able to handle the power she has.

Even if her powers involve shielding herself from others, she could change their shapes, and trap others. Next to that, she can now change them into weapons, as in sharp weapons. I had seen that when she pinned Gambit to the wall when he accidently provoked her feelings in the medical bay. From what I understand, she is still fragile yet there was such a calmness about her that it intrigued me in a sense. Still, I had seen different sides to her and understood some of the fears that she had. Until now, she was starting to get close to the point of opening up and the fear of that chance of that being lost weighed in heavily on my mind due to that attack on her today.

When I really thought about everything that happened, it almost gave me a headache to even think about it. I had not told her everything including the fact that she had nearly caused serious harm to me. It was the last thing I had wanted to do to her. She may be a understanding person despite her age but there was some things that might be painful for her to hear. Even if it was going to be a long recovery for her, there would be many things to overcome for the both of us personally. I know that seeing her in this situation did hurt me because there has not really been a situation like this before.

Even if I did a few mistakes, I did recognize the fact that some things could not be helped. Even I was unprepared despite having experience in situations in the past that I had seen in my lifetime. This ordeal will only help me prepare for if it happens to anyone again regardless if it is my students or not. It was important to teach the students on what to do even if they cannot always deal with it.

At the moment, I wondered if she would be able to talk to me after all that has happened. Time could only tell but for now, I was not sure what I could say. I didn't tell anyone else about what I thought but sooner or later, I would have to share some things with her that I kept hidden. I had to act in her best interests to keep her safe. What would I do if she decided to leave? She was quite mature for her age and all I did know was that there was a chance that I could help her in more ways than one considering that her past needed to be pieced together, and that she needed help to heal. Her powers were gone temporarily but if they did come back, they might come back in a deadly matter.

Even after all this, I wonder if she felt mad at me and hid it so I wouldn't find out. She had to deal with trying to interact with others after waking up from her coma that lasted from a Sunday to Wednesday and being attacked by Gabmit whom was more likely Teklos in disguise. It appeared that there was a challenge ahead if he had indeed survived even though he was clearly disposed of by Wolverine.

It felt like I could of went on with my day but truthfully, that would only be a trick. I knew that I could not hide what I felt from myself. Even the older students didn't have to ask to know that something was wrong. I knew that there was alot of risks taken but what mattered what that Brandy realized that she had friends and that she would never be alone no matter how lonely she could feel inside. Besides, she did meet a few of the students despite having been in a wheelchair during that time. Her recovery has already been rocky with the death of her friend that got cut in half by a airplane wing. I did promise to help her sort everything out including talk to the one man she had been with along with his team. I wanted her to stay here but it was her choice to make.

I could only show her what there was to offer but I would help her find her friends from the past and see if any survived. She had mutants for friends when she was younger but it must of been a troubling time for her. Even I know how hard life can be and how cruel it can become. This is why I had a dream to help mutants so we could escape the hard times and live a life peacefully.

Sighing softly, I knew that I had to talk to her once she was more able. Still, I mentally would keep tabs on her. I was prepared for her to not talk to me for days but that would be hard. I had to deal with students that had it hard as well such as Rogue whose powers made it hard for her to touch anyone. At this point, work was the last thing on my mind. I was sure that things would become more challenging and with Brandy's recovery very important, I knew that she needed my help and the help of others. I wasn't sure on how long her recovery would take but what mattered was that I was there.

After a while, I left my office and decided to go see what was going on. It was interesting to see how the students interacted. The teachers were doing their job on training these students. They would learn to control their power in time. I knew that if Brandy remained here, she wouldn't feel like she had to run and keep her powers from being exposed. I would never dare use her as a weapon and she trusted me with her life. I remember the conservations I had with her in person and in her mind.

I thought," I will have to check on her soon but her state of mind might be in the mood to do it."

I sighed softly, placing a hand to my chin as I decided to go outside for a while despite the fact that I would probably recall memories of Brandy and I outside when I was trying to help her relax. There was just so many feelings around this. I was certain that I could overcome what I been through with her but it would be some time before I fully got over it. Even if she met some of the students, I would hope that she got to meet them all. Despite what has happened to her before we met, she was quite a calm and mature girl that seemed to have some good control over her power. Still, Teklos messed with her powers which caused her shield to even be used as a weapon.

I know that I would have to make her understand that these pwoers can be used to protect others and help her use it properly. I would not let any of the X-men's enemies use her power or find out about it. Still, I would never think of confining her to the mansion unless it was necessary. She had a right to live a life and it has been hard. We had alot to deal with in 2 weeks and it would show sooner or later. I never had a chance to let events sink in but there had been some hard choices that I would have to live with. I had dealt with alot and this was no different. I would help her through this.

Should I check on her now? It has been some time but there was no way that she could be awake now. Still, it was decided that I should check on her later when she was awake. For now, I could only help the students that might need help despite them doing their own thing. A pondering look came on my face as I went outside and made my way onto the sidewalk before moving into the grass. My mind was made up on what I wanted to do and no one could change my mind on it. As I looked to the sky, I wondered what the future would hold. For now, it was anyone's guess. 


	6. Avoid Chapter 3: Lock out

X-men Evolution

Chapter 3: Lock-out

here was so much pain and even when she woke up, Brandy had felt rather scared still. It was also hard to determine if she was still in shock from what happened earlier. She could remember how Gambit verbally assaulted her and it made her wonder what got into him. She thought that Teklos was still alive and there was so many questions even after she was rescued many weeks ago. She did feel emotional and all that ran through her mind was alot of emotional feelings. She could recall so many memories that it was hard to control it from coming out.

Her breathing had almost went rapid as there seemed to be no one in the room. Maybe she was going to be in that type of mood where any noise might set her off. She felt fear and should of had someone there but she was by herself like it has felt like for her for some time. Why should she be feeling that way? Her body felt like it was going to tremble but in fear of being hurt again, she figured that she had to keep everyone away from her. She was aware of where she was yet it felt like she was in some form of shock even as she could recall the images.

Tears had threatened to form in her eyes.

She thought," Why must I be the only one that has to suffer through this?"

She was faintly making sobbing noises but it sounded like she was gasping for air. There was a sense of panic that was coming from within her and right now, it made her want to shut everyone else out. She nearly covered her face but found herself trembling as she looked around. In that one instant that she looked at the door, she saw an image of Teklos and it caused her to nearly scream. She was not sure if she could take anymore of it. There was no answers as to what happened to Teklos even if she had not really asked.

Still, the fear of being hurt by anyone else other than Teklos was a bit too much for her to handle. There was no way that she could not afford to get hurt again. She has felt like things were being hidden from her yet there was plenty that she had hid from the professor. It was hard for her to even think about opening up when she was attacked by Gambit. She never thought that it would happen and her heart was in pain to feel like that he had not been himself this whole time. Reality had been starting to set in yet she never really had that time to really think about the events that had happened.

There was always doubts leaking in and it showed during the whole ordeal before it got as bad as it was hard for her to let events sink in without something happening. From Teklos using the X-men to try to capture her to torturing her mentally was proving to be tough. She did feel like there was really no one that could help her in this situation despite having the professor there. He had no idea of what other things she was hiding and how she did feel.

She had the fear that Teklos might just suddenly appear from behind that door as she nearly shook. She didn't want to talk to anyone and there was so much going on inside. Finding someone to trust has not been easy and yet she was the type of person that wasn't really harsh or that distant. She was not exactly like the other mutants and people. She did not really like to choose sides but would rather fight to protect and not always be noticed.

At the moment, she was not sure if she had wanted to see anyone. Even after waking up from what happened to her earlier, it was quite traumatizing. She was not sure if she felt betrayed or if Teklos was still around. She was not sure what else was being hidden from her. Was it for the best though? Her body could of nearly shook just from the thought or even the mere mention of Teklos.

A gasp escaped her as there was a knock on the door. The door was locked thanks to what she did when she got up. She was an emotional wreck. She wasn't ready to have anyone. The person touched the knob but they realized it was locked. She was expecting someone to break the door or say something. She was not sure who it was but she was feeling a bit shaken. She had not realized that it was the professor but he must of realized that she was quite upset. Did she want to talk about it? Would she lose it?

With her hands to her heads, she did not bother to go to the door. She did not want to answer the door. She was upset right now. She was not sure if she had been betrayed or what was going on. All she did know was that she was surprised by Gambit but in her mind, she felt certain it was him. The person had knocked once more but her body was trembling. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now. It was too much to take. Why did this have to happen to her?

Silence had followed as the person left after a minute or so without saying a word. It was probably the professor but she was not paying attention to any of the noise. She felt like she was going to lose it. Tears were in her eyes as she wanted to be alone. She probably would not rest easy tonight or the many days she might be locked up in her room.

"Stay away", She started to say, "Stay out of my head."

She breaks down crying as things would only get rougher from here. From there, time started to pass and she felt trapped within herself. This would be a long day for her but she was not sure if she could talk to anyone yet. She was scared to talk to the one man that has seen alot in her mind and in person. It was hard. She felt so alone. She didn't destroy anything in her room but had her knees up to her chest, refusing to come out during the day time. Through out the day, some of the other mutants knocked on the door to check on her but after Hank and Logan came to check, Xavier had requested that no one bothers Brandy until she was ready to talk about it.

It was a guessing game but who knows when she could come out to talk. For now, Xavier and the others could only wait and Brandy would be probably not out for a while.


	7. Avoid Chapter 5: Heal

X-men Evolution Chapter :A Need to Heal by Sonar

It felt like a hard time and even the professor was worried about the current situation. Even after what has happened, Brandy had isolated herself after taken offguard by a attack by Teklos who was using Gambit's body to harm her. If Wolverine, Beast and Professor Xavier had not been there, she would of been seriously hurt. Xavier could only watch through the window after finishing some work to see Brandy under a near by tree by herself. She needed to be around other people than dwelling on the pain that nearly took her life more than once.

Xavier knew that he might of reached through to her after she locked herself in her room for about 3 days. It was painful to see her suffer and even if he managed to get on with his everyday life, it was hard for him because he felt that he had let her down. He knew that many others were affected by this but not everyone got involved until later on when things got out of hand. He had been there for all of the ordeal and knew her more than the others. He did understand that he had not known all her feelings but had remained rather careful around her.

She had not seen her boyfriend Pietro in a while and there was very few people that she knew around this mansion. He knew that it would take her longer than most people to adjust. She had to deal with tragedy and near death. He knew that he would of never forgave himself if he had lost her. It was hard for her because she lost her powers for a while. Despite nearly losing her, it gave him more determination to keep her powers from being discovered by others and prevent her from being used as a weapon.

Xavier was not sure what the future would hold for Brandy as he knew that there was a chance that Magneto might try and break her and Pietro up. What Xavier had found interesting that someone like Pietro had gotten close to Brandy but they must of been around each other for some time. According to what she told him, she was with Magneto for about 3 months before Xavier found her using cerebo. Things had taken a turn from there. Maybe it was for the best that she was found otherwise she would not have the protection that she needed.

He could recall the mental attacks, the nightmares and the attacks that had happened. It was too much for her to take in a week. He could not look away from her at the moment while she was under that tree outside right now. He knew that she would be a valued member of the team but did not rush her into joining. He wanted her heart to heal from all the pain first as well as her mind and body before helping her overcome the fears. He knew that the danger room had done some crazy things as well such as leaving a message when she was in there with Logan.

As Xavier thought back, he remembered that a few days after Teklos surprise attacked her using Gambit's body, she had came to see him. Even he remembered how hard it was to compose himself as she broke down. He had seen what had happened when she allowed him to read her mind. He never seen someone so willing but knowing that this was alot to handle, he knew that she was brave. It would take months for her to recover but there has been alot of challenges. He would not feel better until she was able to move on from what happened.

Even now, he knew that she needed to be around his students and to be safe. This place was her only protection. She had no idea what was in store for her but for him, he would protect her from getting her powers revealed. Even if she did not have her powers back, he would have to monitor her closely. As he placed a hand on one side of his face, he noticed something that caught his eye. He saw one of his students approaching her. It was Ray who was also known as Berzerker. Xavier's concern was that she was still lingering on what happened and would not let anyone near her.

It just seemed sudden and unexpected. Still, Ray was more than just a former morlock. Xavier knew that Brandy had seen Ray once. She was just lucky that she did not go quiet during the time that she had to be in a wheelchair. Ray also had pinned her when she lost it when she seen the report that her friend was killed. Right now, the one thing Brandy needed was friends. Ray apparently got her attention as Xavier watched the exchange from the window. Xavier watched Ray talk to her and even if Ray had not known the whole story on what happened to her, he was willing to reach her and get her to join the others.

Xavier smirked as he soon seen Ray taking her hand into his and getting her to join him.

Xavier thought," Well it is a start but it's still a long road for her."

Ray pulled her with him but he wasn't too forceful. He just did not want her to be alone. However, this could be the start of something new. Hopefully things will look up but for now, he wanted her to have a normal life and let herself heal. What could happen? Who knows? 


	8. Avoid Part 6 Heal Part 2

X-Men Evolution Part 6 Heal Part 2

X-Men Evolution Part 6 Heal Part 2

Brandy may of talked to the professor about what she felt but it was understandable that she had alot to deal with. Her powers had not returned yet but it could become scary if she lost control when they came back. At the moment, it seemed like things were not slowing down. At least she was out of that room but did not look at anyone as she was under the tree that was clearly in view of Xavier's office. She had felt a bit of a burden but if she had not seen Xavier the night before, she might of not been able to cope. Still, he told her that it might be some time before she recovered.

To her, Xavier was like a father figure to was why she was able to connect with him. He made it bearable for her to talk about it. When she thinks about it, he saved her from death in her mind and in real life. He may of made some mistakes but she had forgiven him. He knew this was a battle for her. Even now, she was not sure if he wanted to talk to her telepathically as she looked up towards the window where his office was. Still, she knew that what happened would probably make her stronger. She wished she could recover faster.

Still, she was quite mature for her age and had better control on her powers but she had to work with the changes because her shield can now turn into weapons. However, she looked at her hands as she felt the wind touching some of the strands of her long brown hair. It felt like a nice day. At a moment like this, she wished that the professor was outside next to her so they could talk. She was not sure of what to feel. Her personality was so calm and very rarely could she get mad. She understood some of the reasons why Xavier protected her.

Could Teklos still be out there? She shifted her body to look away from the window and towards the other mutants that were around. However, she looked down. She missed Pietro. She just needed to see him. She knew that he got tortured and he probably wanted to save her from Teklos. She had seen Pietro once and he was there to hold her when she needed it.

She thought," So much has happened. Will I be able to move on?"

She closed her eyelids, lost in thought. She knew that so much had happened but it seemed to be worth it because she had been rescued by Xavier and his team plus Magneto and his acolytes helped as well. She knew that Magneto and Pietro may of saved her life but somehow, she could not judge them differently. She had found out that Magneto was one of the bad guys yet he never took advantage of her in the 3 months that she had been around. She never would think that Pietro was using her to get her to join Magneto.

Her mind wandered to Pietro. He was the one that happened to catch her when he first found her bleeding and coming off a path from the woods. Even he was in shock and ended up taking her to another place so she could heal from the wounds. He was there for her during her recovery and somehow, the two just got close. He didn't act like he was into himself or anything. He helped her to go around and had learned about her along the way. She could not explain how he made her feel. Even if there was a chance that their relationship might not last, the two of them had a great time together despite Gambit causing problems. Gambit was older than her but it didn't stop him from being so sweet to her.

She sighed and hoped to see Pietro soon. She missed him and had to know that he was all right. She had not seen him much and he was trying to keep around for as long as he could. She knew that this was no longer an uphill battle but a challenge. She was certain that she could do it with help. She was not alone in this and was made aware of that thanks to the professor, Logan and .

Even as she sat there, there was a group of mutants that were in training near by. However, it seemed someone had noticed her. Ray Crisp was taking a look as he was by himself for the moment as he came outside. Ray had wondered if she felt alone as he couldn't help but wonder if she was all right. He knew what it felt like to feel different from everyone else despite the fact that he was able to meet others that had powers even if they were different from his. Taking in a breath, he goes over without any hesitation. What would he say though?

He stopped in his steps as he saw some of the others when he looked back.

Ray told them," I'll be there in a minute."

Being outside was better than the danger room and some of the others would agree. Ray jogged a bit but had soon moved walked towards where Brandy was. He didn't try to clear his voice as he left his arms at his sides.

Ray spoke," Hey there."

Brandy looked up as her expression seemed neutral. He didn't try to read her as their eyes locked. There was almost silence for a moment as she was not sure what to say. She still had been dealing with alot of feelings as Ray saw that she was not really moving. Her eyes was looking at his face but it did not make him nervous. Ray stopped himself from narrowing his eyes. He could tell that she had probably did not expect anyone to come over. He didn't know much about her yet. All that he knew was that she had dealt with plenty.

Ray was not going to make any excuses for coming over. He figured that she could use some company. He almost got caught in her appearance. He knew that she had lost a friend and in time, he would probably find out what there is to her considering that no one really knew her except for a few people. He had seen her a few times in the mansion but he recalled having to pin her to the wall with Scott's help. Ray was probably the least likely person to be doing this.

He offered his hand to her as their eyes locked.

Ray spoke," I know that we haven't really gotten to know each other but it looks like you need some company. Come and join us."

It caught her offguard as he did not move his hand from being in front of her. She remembered him quite well. At the moment, she was not sure if she should accept his friendly gesture. She was dealing with alot still despite seeing the professor after avoiding him. Still, her mind seemed to think that it was time for her to try and move on. Ray was watching her as he did not move his hand away still. After a few seconds, she moved her hand with some caution before letting their hands touch. He seemed relieved as he helped her up. Her body did not falter as he looked towards her.

He did not bother to mention that she seemed quiet. He was sure that eventually, she was going to open up. However, he was making certain that she had some friends despite the fact that he could understand what it felt like. Without even releasing her hand, he walked with her without being forceful. He knew that he could be brash but there was a calmness around her that didn't seem to really phase him.

For now, Ray walked her over to where the others were though he would make sure that no one made her upset. Despite not knowing that she temporarily lost her powers and not knowing the ordeal she went through, he was willing to try and help someone that was in need even if he did not seem like that kind of person. For now, he just allowed her to stick close to him while they were hanging out.


End file.
